Write to your hero
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [EMO] I had a class assignment, about writting about the story of you and you're hero in the last moments.


Okay so for a school project, I'm doing this. It's kind of a depressing school project, but it kind of made me think…and cry…sob actually…

The project was to write about if you spent the whole time with your hero till the end of their days. I just recently met Vic Mignogna, and though I hate to think about it. His kindness is still fresh in my mind….

My story is kind of me talking to him kind of in a dream sequence really. Talking about the future that may never happen.

So here it is…

-----

_/Write to you're hero/_

"Tell me you're story again…one last time…" the raspy voice speaks, and turns to look at the woman beside him. 

"Remember when we first met? Or when you first heard my name? I do. Heh, I remember every e-mail you ever sent me. The kindness you showed. It's pretty hard to think, that you'll be gone...It's hurtful…to think of that ya know? Just pondering why death works this way. I always thought you were an angel, someone sent from heaven to save us all. Give us a reason to smile again, to live again, giving us that reason to live. You never aged a bit, you always seemed the same old man we knew and loved. You seemed utterly immortal, like nothing could ever stand in your way. Not even death, God had put you here to work, and you're doing such a fine job, he's keeping you here…guess he wants you back…Remember…when you first hear my name?"

"Yeah…." the man replied breathlessly.

"You just turned forty-four when you first heard of me. Your birthday, it was like…so long ago. But I was joking around, and sent you probably the worst gift a Ranger could have ever possibly given you. A nickel, doesn't that sound just pathetic? If you're my hero then why didn't I send you something better? I can't really answer that…" she turned her head with a slight frown.

"I finally met you in person, when I was fourteen, at my second anime convention ever. I again, pulled the nickel alchemist gift on you. But with a catch, I bet you didn't understand my little quark this time. But I did, and I think you soon caught on. Just talking with you, meeting you, hearing your voice…it was amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You caught on didn't you? You really did know about my special little quark. The Nickel Alchemist gift, my raining title, if you could speak it you wouldn't have to open the present. You figured out my name, but yet you still opened it, knowing what was behind it. That showed me you're dedication, any normal person would have set it down, walked away, knowing they had won. But no, my dearest, you kept going. You showed me more dedication to something then anyone ever did. You won." she watched the man, looking for any signs of discomfort, continuing to talk.

"A couple years later, I came down to Huston, in hopes to work with you on some anime. Of course I did. You were shocked when I told you I was that little girl, who was still looking up to an old man. I was living my dream; I had three goals in life as a kid, to become a voice actress, to work side by side with you, and to become one of those pretty Ranger officers. Some of'em came true. You and I did lunch remember? Talked about the past Sakura Con conventions, that one with Travis…when he saw me, a Ranger, in a miniskirt. That was funny wasn't it? I can't really remember it all…I think I'm the last Ranger that gets to talk to you…" she finished with a sniffle.

The girl turned and looked away. Tears from her eyes falling to her lap, "I wanted to be there for you for always…you know. My dream as a little kid was to be you're best friend, always be there when you needed me. But I was all the way in Washington, and you were in Huston…so I decided to move. To be closer to you, in case you needed me. I prayed every night till that day, that if you needed me, by some stroke of luck or miracle I'd be there for you…" the man smiled at her,

"Does this count, as a miracle?" he said glancing back at the hospital ceiling, closing his eyes.

"Furher! Wait…don't go just yet." she reached into her pocket, and pulled a shinny new nickel from it, handing it to him.

"I always told you, the nickel thing would make me smile." he grinned at her closing his eyes. The girl bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.

"I know Vic," she muttered resting her arms on the side of his bed next to him, "Tell'em to save a spot for me, right next to you kay?" she sniffled, "Red Dawn, Furher Vic Mignogna….Red dawn…."


End file.
